1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and in particular, to means for controlling the handle disposition of upright vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An improved upright vacuum cleaner structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,449 of Erwin E. Nordeen, owned by the assignee hereof. In the Nordeen vacuum cleaner structure, cooperating catch means are provided on the floor contacting cleaning unit and on the handle structure to retain the handle in an upright storage position. Means are provided for releasing the engagement of the catch means to permit the handle to be swung to an operating position. At least one of the catch means disclosed therein is yieldable to permit forcible disengagement to prevent damage to the vacuum cleaner parts.
As indicated in the Nordeen patent, the following additional U.S. Pat. Nos. are pertinent to such vacuum cleaner structure:
2,684,271 Brace 2,881,465 Duff 3,031,710 Huening, Jr. 3,199,138 Nordeen 3,512,207 Ettridge
In the Ettridge patent indicated above, a suction cleaner is shown wherein a cam is provided for cooperation with a T-shaped member in lifting the front end of the casing.
Another form of vacuum cleaner structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,602 of George W. Allen et al. wherein a latching device is provided having a detent which selectively engages or escapes engagement with a hook member as a function of the speed with which the handle is moved from one position to another.